Mary Anne's Problem II
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Logan's coming down to Maine and brought a surprise guest for Dawn: Lewis! When the boys brought a guest, Carla Mines, she seemed nice. But when Mary Anne caught Lewis kissing Carla one day, she didn't know what to do. So, before saying anything, she kept a sharp eye on Lewis and Carla. What would she say to Dawn if she learned the truth about them? This is one huge problem.
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I just finished my first year of college. I was on my way home to Maine. I'm 18 years old and was with my one-year-old son, Cameron. He's a great baby. He's a great sleeper. He hardly ever whines, and he looks just like my boyfriend, Logan Bruno. Cameron has my brown eyes and Logan's blonde hair. Maybe Cameron will be like Logan when he reaches our age: athletic. Logan used to play sports when we were thirteen years old and in eighth grade. Maybe Cameron will be a professional football player in the NFL.

My old sitter, Penny, would watch him when I have classes. She also baby-sits when I'm studying. When he gets sick on the days I have exams, she would watch him so I won't miss any, especially final exam I just had. When I'm sick myself, she offers to baby-sit him to let me rest. Penny, whom I just mentioned, is a high school student. She is awesome. I don't know what to do without her. I'm Mary Anne Spier. I used to live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut until I moved to Maine two years ago after Dad, who's a lawyer was promoted and transferred.

I got pregnant with Cameron when I was 16 while I was in Kentucky with my boyfriend, Logan during spring vacation and gave birth to him when I was 17. I got a job to support us. While I'm in Maine, I work for Portland Public Library. I'm a librarian assistant. I enjoy that. I even work for the college library after my final class. They both help me pay for the textbooks that are very expensive. I share an apartment with my friends, April and Beth. They live on the second floor and I'm on the first floor with Cameron. He sleeps in my room for now when he's here. When he gets bigger, I'll let him have his own space. His room is near mine when I'm home.

I'm studying to be a fashion planner. Stacey gave me the idea since she's doing the same thing. I heard Logan's cousin, Lewis will be in Maine for the summer to be with Dawn. Logan will be there to see his cousin. Logan is a great father to Cameron.

Logan and I were planning to get married and have children after we graduate from college, but somehow Cameron came unexpectedly so that was a surprise. April, Beth and I go together since we all live in Maine. That makes sense. We are keeping the apartment because it's right near the college. We used my car. We're only using our suitcases since we will be in Maine for two months. We can leave our stuff at the apartment. Penny's actually our landlord, so it was easy for me to leave Cameron with her. She lives across the hall from me. I pay for the rent, it's about $100 per month. April and Beth do the same thing.

I arrived in Maine late that afternoon. I dropped off April and Beth first before I went home. We used my car, which is a Sedan. It's a good car and Dad gave to me on my birthday, and it's a good car. No one was there. Dad and Sharon were working. Meredith and Carlos aren't home from college yet. They both attend college in New Hampshire. Meredith wants to be a nurse and Carlos wants to be a professional basketball player. Dawn's going to be home any minute. She was on the plane. She goes to college in California where she grew up. She's studying to be a doctor.

Cameron fell asleep in his car seat, so I put him in his crib, got the monitor to put it on, and went to get my suitcase. That was the best time to get it. I unpacked my suitcase and put it away. I put the diaper bag in his nursery.

"Hi," I heard a voice say.

I gave a little jump. I turned to see who it was and it was Dawn. Dawn was home early so it was a nice surprise since we weren't expecting her this early.

"Hi," I said as I shut Cameron's door. "You need to quiet down for a bit. Cameron's napping."

Lewis didn't want me to say a thing to Dawn that he's coming with Lewis tomorrow. He actually attends college with Logan in Louisville. They had their final exams today, so which is why they're not coming down until tomorrow.

Logan will be here for two weeks before going to Stoneybrook to be with his family. Lewis will be going there with Logan.

Then Meredith and Carlos came an hour later. Cameron had just woken up from his nap.

"Hi, Cameron," said Carlos.

He just smiles at anyone.

"I can't believe he's getting big already," said Meredith.

"I know," I agreed.

Dad and Sharon had no idea we were home until they came home from work. I was cooking dinner. They

were surprised to see us.

"Hi," said Sharon as she gave each one of us a hug.

"Hi, Mom," said Dawn, returning Sharon's hug.

"How are you?" asked Sharon.

"Great," I replied. "Dinner will be ready soon."

We were just having pizza. I was planning to make it a homemade pizza for change. At least my family deserves it. I can't have pizza, though. I'm diabetic. It's process cheese. I added salad and garlic bread.

"Hi, Dad!" I said when he came home two minutes later.

"Hi, honey," said Dad.

Then dinner was served. I fed Cameron already before I started dinner. He was in his playpen.

"You must be excited Logan's coming down tomorrow," said Dad.

"Yes," I said.

Dawn still doesn't know that Lewis is coming. They have a long distance relationship, so they date when they see each other. They have been dating since we were 13.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I had to get to work. April watches him while I work. Her mother's been working for the final shift. I work from 12:00 to 5:00 pm. I used to work from 3:00 to 8:00 pm while I was in high school. I told April I'd pay her about $10 per hour. I work part-time when I'm here on school vacations to spend other times with my family. Logan and Lewis are coming this afternoon. They're flying. Logan stays with his aunt and uncle so he won't have to stay at the college and can go to college with Lewis to make it easier.

Logan told me Lewis is bringing a friend of his from college with them. Her name is Carla Mines. They're good friends since they both started college. They would hang out a lot after their classes. After work, I went to pick up Cameron since Dad and Sharon are working. They'll be out in an hour. When I got home with Cameron, I went up and noticed Logan there.

"Hi, Logan," I said.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Where are your group?" I asked.

"They went out with Dawn," said Logan.

"She must be surprised to see Lewis," I said.

"She was," said Logan. "Carla and Dawn seem to get along well so far. Lewis told Dawn that he and Carla are just friends."

"Good. Imagine if she finds out Carla and Lewis could get more serious?" I asked.

"I know," said Logan.

"Dad's going to take us out when he and Sharon come home from work," I said.

"Great," said Logan.

But then an hour later, Cameron had an ear infection. He has that before and I know how to take care of that. I put ear drops to make it feel better. It must be still bothering him because I decided to stay home with him while the rest went out.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask April to take care of him?" asked Sharon.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"We'll bring you back something," said Dad.

"Okay, good idea," I agreed. "I just don't want Cameron to feel sick like that while we're out. He always had ear infections since I first started college, but Penny would still watch him and she knew what to do when that happens. She didn't expect me to miss any classes or exams. I'm grateful for that. Her apartment is actually a day care. She owns that. She's my landlord."

"It's good that Penny handles that situation," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

Poor Cameron had the ear infection the whole time. It was tough to calm him down. Luckily, he sleeps all night when it happens although it doesn't bother me to get up for him during the night when he cries. Sometimes, it happens once and he sleeps all night other times. He's not cranky at all. I just love being a mother. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

When the rest came home, Cameron had just fallen asleep and I just put him in the crib.

"How's Cameron doing?" asked Sharon.

"He had the infection the whole time. I managed. He just fell asleep and he's in his crib now," I said.

The next day, Cameron still had the ear infection, so I took time off from work to take care of him. I told April that. I didn't want to depend on her to handle him when he's sick. I didn't expect Logan either since he might not know what to do. While I was with Cameron, I noticed something while Dawn was working: Carla and Lewis are flirting. Yikes. This doesn't sound too good. Imagine if Dawn finds out: she'd be furious. I don't know what to do. Logan was in the house with me. He wanted to know how to handle Cameron with the ear drops. Cameron was napping.

"Logan, do you see what's going out there?" I asked. "Lewis and Carla are flirting."

"They are?" asked Logan.

He noticed I was right.

"What should I do? Dawn may not believe me," I said.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open before we say anything to Dawn," said Logan.

That makes sense.

"Should we tell Meredith and Carlos to keep their eyes open on Lewis and Carla, too?" I asked.

"I would," replied Logan.

"I might as well inform Dad, too. He will not like that," I said. "Or should I wait?"

"I'd wait for now until we know what's going on," suggested Logan.


End file.
